


Invisible Scars

by ayurie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, He's a kid in love, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealous Sylvain for a bit, Pining, Romance, Sylvgrid Week (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayurie/pseuds/ayurie
Summary: Grief never ends. You can be whole again, you can rebuild yourself, but you will never be the same. As he grows up, Sylvain realizes that grief is not a sign of weakness, nor a task to finish. It is the most ruthless price to pay for love.Set along the timeline of Azure Moon.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 24
Kudos: 37





	1. Innocence

Never before had Sylvain wished to return to the Gautier estate.

The castle of Fraldarius was, in many ways, a much better home than the suffocating fortress up north. Frost didn't crawl under his skin, for once, and his parents wouldn’t nag him nearly as much with Lord Rodrigue around to distract them. In all his fourteen years of life, he hadn’t once wanted to give up this taste of real freedom.

That’s why he hated the scorching pain in his chest, the one that now begged him to leave.

It was strange. He had been so excited to visit. Not even his father or Miklan could extinguish the enthusiasm that had bubbled up inside him, and, with the news that the Galatea family would also be visiting, it grew brighter. Time spent with his closest friends, no matter the circumstances, built the happiest and most peaceful moments of his life.

What was this awful feeling, then? Why was his throat dry, and his heart beating just a little faster to be uncomfortable, and his muscles tensing like he was in danger—

“It’s just— It’s not fair!” Felix’s shrill voice echoed his own thoughts.

Sylvain glanced up from his spot on the floor. The young swordsman was still stomping around in a circle, his hair a sweaty mess and his trousers smeared in dirt from when he had fallen on his butt. The lone indicator that time had passed was the orange color of dusk now gently coating the Fraldarius training grounds.

Still, Felix wasn’t done. “How did Glenn do that?! I was _so_ close this time—”

“Um, well, he’s a trained squire—”

“And did you see how he lunged at me? H-he was so fast, how was I supposed to react?! Agh, I hate when he goes easy on me at first so he can catch me off-guard, it’s such b—”

“Hey, language.”

“—and you’re not even listening to me!”

This time, Sylvain lifted his head up, meeting with Felix’s scowl. He was about to defend his semi-attempt at paying attention to the rant until the evening light got caught in his friend’s eyes, revealing tears of frustration that he was bending over backwards to suppress.

“I…” He sighed. His brotherly instinct won the battle against his exhaustion. “Sorry, Fe. I’m just…”

“Just what?” He grumbled, stubbornly setting his gaze on the distance, but he stopped pacing and glanced at him. It was the very weird, very endearing Felix way of expressing concern.

Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck, mustering up the most convincing smile he could. “…Um, I wanted to ask you something. Just…”

The maddening voice in his mind wouldn’t stop chanting, _shut up, it’s a dumb thing, just tell him you’re fine,_ but his defiant lips uttered the question before he could think it through. “What’s going on over there?”

Felix quirked an eyebrow before he followed Sylvain’s gesture. Sitting on a bench in the roofed corridor opposite to theirs was Ingrid, eyes wide and attentive as Glenn reenacted the sword technique he had used to topple his younger brother during their duel. A pang of discomfort coursed through Sylvain at the sight. Ingrid was beginning to understand what it meant to be betrothed to the heir of Fraldarius, he knew that, but she had barely spared her oldest friends a word since her arrival. Did she really need to spend every waking hour beside _him_?

In a way that would dull any steel sword, Felix stuck his training weapon in the ground. “Ah, well, Ingrid is probably the only person in the entire world who actually likes listening to Glenn prattle on after he’s won.” His nose crinkled in disgust. “He’s so smug, it makes me sick. If she knew he’s just trying to impress her—”

“W-wait, wait,” Sylvain spluttered. A freezing unease intermingled with the burning in his stomach, forging the most unpleasant sensation he had experienced. “What? Impress her?”

His friend blinked. “Can’t you see? He likes her. A lot.”

Felix might have as well punched him square in the gut. In an instant, all air escaped his lungs and he simply sat there, wondering if he had heard him right. No way. There was no way that was true.

 _Wait, what’s wrong with me?_ he thought. It made sense. Not only had those two been engaged since forever, but they were also really similar people. Ten-year-old Ingrid had fallen helplessly in love when the renowned soldier promised her that they would become knights together, after all.

But that was it. While Ingrid was the little kid with a crush, Glenn had always seemed rather disinterested in the arrangement. He treated her with respect, like the chivalrous knight he would soon become, but it never went beyond common politeness.

Of course, until now.

“He even told me he’s planning on proposing to her after he’s knighted,” Felix continued, his fingers massaging his temple. “That’s just ridiculous. Aren’t they engaged already? What’s the point?”

Against his will, Sylvain’s gaze drifted towards the passageway again. Glenn was sitting next to her, now, gesticulating dramatically as he undoubtedly shared another incredible story with her. Sylvain’s breath caught in his throat when the sound of Ingrid’s laughter resonated through the halls. As soon as his own face flamed, he turned his head away, praying to any saint who would listen that Felix hadn’t noticed.

Still, the images of Ingrid’s rosy cheeks and her smile, brighter than it had ever been before, wouldn’t leave him. He could merely push them to the far back of his mind, then continue acting like he couldn’t feel the tightening in his chest.

 _Yep,_ he decided. _It’s definitely a dumb thing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAA I DID IT!! I posted in time for sylvgrid week! Well, almost. Kinda? Barely. If I keep writing these notes it might be past midnight when I post soooo anyway thank you for reading! Feedback and criticism are greatly appreciated! :D


	2. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't his fault. He knew it wasn't his fault. And yet, he always accepted the punishment.

Sylvain had a way of turning the tides in his favor. However, ever since arriving at Fraldarius, it had become glaringly obvious that his luck was running dry.

The patter of his riding boots resounded off the walls outside the infirmary. His body was tense from training on horseback and the whole sweaty, gross look of a trainee who really needed a bath wasn't doing wonders for his image, but that was far from his biggest concern at the moment.

_Everything's gonna be fine,_ he insisted. _Miklan's gonna be fine._

Sylvain wrung his hands and chewed on his lip. He would have loved to fool himself into believing that he couldn't give less of a damn about what had occurred, but he was too smart for his own good sometimes. The rational part of himself chided him, _begged_ him to stop caring so much. His knee still ached from falling down the well, after all, and his tongue frequently tasted the ghost of the poison that had once permeated his tea.

Even so, he couldn't tear his attention away from the severity of it all. And it frightened him.

His brother had fallen off his mount. He fell, and his head hit the ground, and his arm made that nauseating _crack_ upon impact—

The horrible noise of fractured bones morphed into a slower, more continuous creak, and Sylvain's gaze darted up to find the door to the infirmary opening. He sprang up from his seat and whirled around so fast, he almost crashed straight into his older sibling.

Unsure of what to say, he merely stood there. A healer also exited the room and began to talk to his patient, but his speech faded into senseless blathering as Sylvain searched for any signs of grave wounds. Miklan's arm lay bandaged at his side and bruises were scattered all over his torso, but, otherwise, nothing seemed too serious. He sighed, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Yet, as soon as the physician left the hall, his brother's eyes met his own. A scarcely controlled inferno raged within that scowl, snuffing out his relief in an instant.

He had barely drawn in a breath when Miklan slammed his good arm on his chest and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, smashing him into the wall.

"What the hell were you thinking, huh?!" he snarled.

Trying to put as much distance as he could between them, Sylvain sank against the jagged stone. Such mild discomfort didn't matter. It couldn't compare to the panic crawling up his spine. "What?" he managed to gasp out.

"You think I'm stupid?" He gestured towards his injury. "Look what you did!"

"Wh— I had nothing to do with that!"

Against all odds, Miklan's grimace darkened. "Oh, so it's gonna be like that, huh? If you know what's best for you, you'll spit it out or goddess knows, I'll make you." He clenched his teeth and tightened his grip. "You startled my horse. You shrieked by its ear, stabbed it with your lance, I don't know."

"No..." His hand curled around his brother's in a hopeless attempt to lessen his hold on him. "No! What are you talking about?!"

For a second, his frown softened the slightest bit, as if pondering his absurd accusation. The fear flooding Sylvain's body even began to dwindle.

Nonetheless, it returned, freezing him in place as a malicious grin widened on Miklan's face. "You tried to kill me. But you failed. Don't worry. I'll show you how it's done, Crest-bearing scum."

_It's OK,_ the voice in his mind said, defeated. _Close your eyes. It's easier that way._

And so he did. He waited.

The clank of armor, the violent panting, the unbearable pounding of his heart. Marring his existence, these preludes came and went, but not before the strike against flesh brought in a fiery burst of pain.

He waited. And yet…

Sylvain's eyes flew open.

In front of him, seizing hold of his brother's wrist, was Glenn.

Miklan blinked. "What—"

The sound of iron gauntlets dashed against his jaw claimed the place of his words. Only when he was gasping for air did Sylvain notice that Miklan had stumbled back and was tracing his fingers along his skin, smearing blood across his mouth. The shock in his expression melted into his vicious glare.

The eldest son of Fraldarius confronted the depths of that ire head-on, his fist stained red. "You try that one more time and I swear," he whispered, "that fall may not have broken your neck, but I'll finish the job."

The suffocating weight inside Sylvain grew, threatening to make him crumble. In that moment, Glenn no longer resembled the tactless, overconfident boy who thrived in his role as heir to one of the most powerful houses in the Kingdom. In his stead was a knight, heroic and brave. The kind that seemed to have walked out of Ingrid's old storybooks.

The kind that he couldn't hope to be.

"Sylvain," Glenn called. His gaze was still locked with Miklan's, as if challenging a wild beast that would attack the instant he looked away. "Go."

_Useless. Weak. Are you really going to run away?_

Sylvain forced his feet to move.

As he left the scene behind, no amounts of yelling or arguing reached his ears. He pleaded to hear them speak, to end their battle of unspoken resentment, just please, _please,_ let anything drown out the deafening torrent of his thoughts…

_You should have just taken it. You deserve it, not him, not anyone else—_

But he knew, this was not a tide he could turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently read a post that was like "posting my writing always feels like throwing a stone at someone’s window and running away", and yeah I felt that in my soul. Sorry for the delay! And I'd say sorry for the angst, but, well, are any of us masochists ever really sorry for the angst? ;v;


	3. Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amidst this tragedy, he was an outsider. However, he was willing to be a meddler, too.

It was cold.

Even the luxurious, impeccably built domains of the highest ranking nobles withered under the harsh winds of the north. Not a single crevice of their country could escape from death, hungry and desperate within the firm grasp of winter.

For the first time, its brutality proved hollow. Nothing could compare to the bitter emptiness left in a Kingdom with no King.

Sylvain hated this void. He had grown up shrouded in tense silence, in lofty halls that never felt the warmth of a loving family. And now, that fake repose had grown, breaking through the confines of the Gautier Margravate and infesting the Fraldarius Dukedom. All of a sudden, his most precious sanctuary was lost, its remnants weakly hanging on among the fleeting mist of his memories.

He knew it was selfish to mourn such a loss. It was simply a place, he figured, and the tranquility it gave him.

Amidst this tragedy, Sylvain was a spectator. His loss, a pathetic doppelgänger of real suffering.

Maids dusted off the ornate iron table of the gazebo, probably fully aware that their master would not get to enjoy the results of their labor. He guessed that they did so in hopes that, sooner rather than later, the leader of the House would resume his daily routine and retake his favorite reading spot, raising a cup of hot tea to his lips. Sylvain sighed. That was his wish, too, but Lord Rodrigue had forced his head high for far too long, for far too many.

“It would be an utmost honor to welcome your family in Fraldarius for now,” he had said to Margrave Gautier. “My territory is half-way to your own, so it would be the perfect opportunity to rest and restock. Besides, with…with all that has occurred, it is far too dangerous for you to travel through the snowstorm.”

 _The monsters who caused the tragedy are still alive,_ his unspoken words hung in the air, clear as day. _They are still out there._

It had taken a lot of convincing, but, when his father had finally agreed, Lord Rodrigue had smiled a genuine, kind smile. One that did an outstanding job of disguising the agony of losing both his best friend and his son.

Sylvain kept on walking through the garden. He had done so every day after arriving at the estate, yet he began to question the efficiency of his calming strolls. They frequently reminded him of how much things had changed.

A daunting guilt engulfed him when the image of Dimitri during the royal family's funeral reemerged in his head. He had merely stood there with a blank, hallow stare, as if his soul had departed from this realm alongside his parents’. But that hadn't been the worst part. Whenever he had opened his mouth to speak, tears had flooded his eyes instead, like the surviving traces of his vitality suffocated under a shroud of torment. Sylvain had abandoned that silent plea for help. As he could now merely send him letters, he had no choice but to trust in the prince's caretakers to continue supporting him, no matter the horrid taste it left in his mouth.

He tucked his gloved hands into his pockets. The outcome of his walks had become fairly predictable. On the good days, his thoughts took pity on him and carried him back to his playdates with Felix, Dimitri and Ingrid of so long ago, when he was forced to be the princess in their warriors and dragons game because the one girl in their group would otherwise throw the biggest tantrum.

This was anything but a good day. In his head, he saw Dimitri grasping onto Felix’s shirt viciously, sobbing and screaming that he was sorry, that he shouldn’t have given his life for him.

“He wasn’t talking to me,” the newly-appointed heir of Fraldarius had muttered after Sylvain had dragged him away. “He was talking to Glenn.”

It was impossible to imagine the force with which the death of his brother had struck him. Instead, Sylvain received his answers in the details, small yet painfully clear: the way that Felix sat on the training grounds for hours while holding his sword, how he suddenly detested to stare at his reflection in the mirror, the lines of exhaustion and ire that now framed his features. His friend wouldn’t ever be the same, but, at least, he went out of his room occasionally and talked to other people, even if he mostly did so to reprimand them. Although it was too early to tell, with each passing day, his stubbornness shone through his anguish, as though refusing to let life stop. He kept moving forward, and Sylvain's breathing got a little less troubled; his heart, a little less heavy.

But, Ingrid…

“Hey, Ing? You in there?”

Ingrid, she only seemed to get worse.

“I, um…” Sylvain stood outside her quarters, unable to remain still. He thought about knocking, but there really was no use in that. She was already aware of his presence. “Can you open the door? Please? C’mon, I know you don’t want to be cooped up in there all day…”

A minute passed. Two. He let his hand fall limply at his side, unable to stop the sickening worry that arose in his stomach. If only he could hear her breathing, the rustling of her bedsheets as she curled up against her pillows, even those quiet hiccups between sobs, just _something_ that told him that she was still with him.

Every so often, Sylvain heard a voice in his mind. Chiding thoughts intermingled with a bitter sense of worthlessness, like a part of himself loathed who he apparently was: a fool, a wretch, a usurper. Its tones were his brother's, usually, or his father's. Sometimes, they were his own. He had learned to fight it, to crush down whatever insults it would throw his way and recover his grasp on his surroundings.

It used to be easy. It was so easy when he confronted an irritating whisper, rather than the cacophony that trapped him amidst a chaos of scorn.

_You're the eldest, and yet you failed to protect them. You failed to protect her._

_You've always left her to clean up after you, like a spoiled child. Do you really want a mother so badly?_

_What makes you feel you can save her now?_

When the familiar sting of unshed tears resurfaced, he clenched his eyes shut. No. He wasn't going to listen, nor let himself wallow in his self-pity.

He might not be able to save her. He might not make the tiniest difference, as he was no healer nor knight.

And yet, he would be damned if he didn't try.

The next morning, Sylvain arrived at Ingrid's door with extra fur coats in hand. A thin layer of frost covered the stone pathways of the corridor, so sitting there could get uncomfortable, to say the least, but he was used to hiking through the northern inclines of Faerghus. And so, wrapped in his mountain of cloaks, he sat against the wall, ready and willing to welcome his new sleeping spot.

 _You can manage another night just fine,_ he'd tell himself, day after day after day.

To avoid dwelling on the cold or the bumpy floor or his sore limbs, he spoke. He talked to her like he could see her face, or listen to her answers. Typically, he'd speak about his day, or tell a mundane story about his adventures around the estate.

“You would not believe how good the smell is near the kitchen," he had said about a week or so later, careful to enunciate every word with optimism so she wouldn't notice his runny nose. "I bet we’re gonna get some gourmet meat in our dinner tonight! Mm, I think I'll go ask the cooks to make some of those skewers you love so much. I mean, how could they say no to this gorgeous face?"

If he dared to yearn for more, he'd try to incite her to come outside instead.

“Uh, maybe we could go check on your horse. Man, he’s missing you so much! At least, he sure doesn’t want me grooming him. Can you believe that? Pft, I swear, he’s gonna kick me if I try to brush him again. People can be so ungrateful… Or, uh, horses.”

He had quickly learned to not expect a response. And yet, he took so long to accept that.

Nights were the worst of all. He was fine with pushing aside the numerous servants who were worried sick about the young noble freezing outdoors, and he could tolerate the sharp tingling of the icy breeze pervading his skin. What threatened to make him crumble, however, was his dwindling faith, vanishing into the shadows as though his own sanity didn't depend on it.

Ingrid wouldn’t talk. She had locked herself in her room, and she would rarely eat. He supposed that, in his heart, he had counted on that fearless, resilient Ingrid to withstand any and all adversity without so much as breaking a sweat. To peer into the fiery pits of Aillel itself and ready her blade.

But there was no gallant hero, no guardian angel. He had gotten so used to her advice, her admonishments, that caring presence in his life… And, now, not even a shadow of her former self remained. Ingrid’s fire was snuffed out, leaving behind a porcelain doll, immobile and quiet inside her box. A girl that was utterly and undeniably _broken_.

Sylvain bit his lip. _And with broken things_ , he thought, _you can’t put the pieces back together without leaving cracks._

The strong, metallic taste of blood spread through his mouth.

A lone mutter reappeared in his mind, cruel and unrelenting.

_Glenn could have saved her._

His chest tightened in frustration, and he sucked in a breath through his teeth. That didn't make any sense. Glenn couldn't have saved her. He wasn't there anymore. He was the exact reason why Ingrid was in such debilitating pain.

Sylvain wrapped his arms around himself, clenching his fists until they hurt. Why did Glenn have to be so careless? How could he have made her so sad? Perhaps it was better that he wasn't with them anymore. He wasn't there to take her away—

As if hiding a hideous creature from the world around him, Sylvain buried his face in his arms, resisting the urge to slap himself. Maybe he was a wretched mutt, after all. Although he had never been close to Glenn, he had called him his friend. And he did not deserve to be the target of such vile, disgusting sentiments.

 _Enough,_ he told himself.

Those thoughts were wrong. He knew that, and yet it was as if their lie had embedded itself into his brain, poisoning his body. It would take years, if not decades, to cleanse himself.

But then, Ingrid spoke in his mind, determined and strong as he so desperately yearned to hear her again. _A knight of Faerghus always keeps fighting._

The next day, when he returned to her door from the kitchen, he knocked for the first time in two weeks.

"Hey, Ing…" Sylvain's voice came out raspy, so he immediately cleared his throat. Although he had continuously repeated to himself that he shouldn't get his hopes up, he was determined to make things work. They had to. "Um, you probably want to be left alone, and I’m sure I’m being really annoying right now, but…please, can you open the door just this once? I have something to show you, and I can’t really describe it from over here. You gotta see it." He fiddled with the buckles on his satchel. "I promise, if you want, you can slam the door in my face after that. Just—"

His words died on his tongue when a miracle happened.

The doorknob began to turn. It was slow and made an almost inaudible click, but it was real. No sooner had he remembered how to breathe than the sturdy oak swung open to reveal Ingrid's green eyes, staring at him from beneath her ruffled bangs.

"What?" she mumbled, and Goddess, if remembering her voice gave him a semblance of comfort, hearing her finally speak to him was like coming up to the surface when he was about to drown.

However, his soaring heart soon came crashing down when Ingrid fully opened her door, squinting in the afternoon sunlight. The pinkish tint of her skin had weakened, leaving in its stead a much paler, sickly shade. Although she had always been rather slender, her cheek and collarbones were slightly too prominent, just enough to remind Sylvain of that young girl from the barren lands of Galatea. For every magnificent feast she was able to enjoy, hidden in her past were a dozen meals of water and breadcrumbs that she had adamantly insisted on having for the sake of her father and brothers.

Sylvain pressed his lips in an attempt to end the nausea that overwhelmed him. He had tried to get her to come out of her room with the excuse of a delicious dinner, and got silence in return. Should he have insisted? He should have tried something else, anything to get her out of there, if only for her to eat something—

The threat of crying in front of Ingrid snapped him back to reality. He fished out an ornate storybook from his bag and promptly handed it to her with the charming, carefree grin that he had practiced to perfection.

For a moment, he expected her to raise an eyebrow at him incredulously, convinced that accepting his gifts meant he wouldn't feel bad about pestering her for a favor afterwards. Then, he would have raised his hand to his chest in mock-offense, prompting her to laugh.

But the moment disappeared. Without looking up, Ingrid received the book with equally-pale, trembling hands that seemed outrageously delicate for someone like her.

"What is this?" she asked. Although she ran her fingers along the gold embossing of the cover, her gaze drifted away, unfocused.

He wanted to blurt out that he had brought the tome to Fraldarius months ago, that he had been so excited to share it with Felix and her, that seeing her mostly by Glenn's side had discouraged him, but that it was his only hope now—

He settled on, "I read this book a while ago." When that felt too vague, he chose to fill in the silence with a joke. "Yes, before you ask, I do know how to read. Anyway, look! Aren’t these amazing?"

His fingers promptly flipped through the pages, stopping whenever an illustration covered the parchment instead of a wall of text. It was what had captivated him about this particular volume in the first place: the cavaliers and epic battles, all captured in such intricately drawn and painted artworks.

Suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious, Sylvain glanced down and to the side. "OK, just this once, I’ll let you make fun of me for reading a book that’s about half pictures. We all gotta start somewhere." He grinned. "Oh, but you’re gonna love the story! While I was reading, I kept thinking, ‘this is so Ingrid’!"

No reaction. For a horrifying second, his doubts overwhelmed him. Was it too early, after all? Would he cut open a tender wound?

Ingrid was looking at him. She lacked that glint of curiosity that these legends of chivalry generally evoked from her, but she hadn't refused to hear him. He chose to interpret it as a sign of, 'go on, I'm listening'.

It was now or never.

"It’s about this guy called Rowan, who was a blacksmith in a tiny village until an invasion from the north threw everything into chaos, and he didn’t hesitate to grab his lance and fight for his people," Sylvain said, smiling and gesturing wildly like a wandering storyteller, eager to captivate a new audience. "He goes through all these crazy adventures and meets a lot of people, maybe even charms a few ladies—you can't forget the romance, you know—all in his way to become the greatest hero in Faerghus!"

As Ingrid continued to stare at him in silence, he showed her his satchel, which was filled to the brim with candies and cakes, and spoke in a soft, less animated tone. "I've got some snacks right here. That is, um, if you want to read the story together. What do you say?"

His gaze searched for hers once more. He silently waited, prayed for a change in her expression.

Ingrid hugged the book to her chest. When she looked up, she gave him the gentlest, most breathtaking smile. The one that the tragedy hadn't—couldn't—claim. "Alright."

She moved to the side, gesturing for him to come in with a tilt of her head.

Sylvain could have sworn, right then and there, that the entire world seemed a little brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so HARD AGH I wanted to include so much stuff but I ended up cutting so many things out and still it turned out super long and nnnghfjhds I'm going to bed. I can stealth edit tomorrow ^^; Thank you so much for reading, and please don't hesitate to tell me what you think!! I really appreciate it!


End file.
